Keeps Getting Hotter
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Our dear little seeker is found by everyone's favorite hot rod, Hot Shot. Yup. Starscream learns that he is in an alternate universe. But is that really such a bad thing? He doesn't think so. And neither does Hot Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hot Shot was following the signal he had picked up, not recognizing it and not sure why it was out here all alone like this. He walked through the wooded area in search of the owner of this signal, his search bringing him to a cave... And he frowned as he started to fear this was a trap. Readying his blaster, he approached as he called out, "Hey, anybody in there?"

A frightened squeak emitted from the cave and the sound of something moving could be heard. "No one's home! Leave now if you wish to stay alive!" A fearful, though clearly trying to be threatening, voice called.

He cocked his helm at that, moving cautiously closer, "Hey, take it easy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." he said, easily able to tell the other was scared.

"Then... Then why are you here?" Came the annoyed reply. "Just who the frag are you anyway?" The voice hissed.

"My name is Hot Shot... I followed your signal, thought you might be wounded..." he said as he peeked into the cave, giving a blink to see the lithe, fragile looking mech. "Primus, you're so... skinny..." said the younger as he scratched at the back of his helm.

The Seeker wanted to flee and tried to transform, though failed miserably. He felt thoroughly embarrassed that he had lost his precious transformation organ to a human. And now he couldn't fly. "Are you friend or foe?"

He blinked when the other tried to transform, growing worried, "For now, I'm a friend. Are you hurt? Why can't you transform?" he asked as he moved to kneel beside the seeker. Admittedly, he was pretty hot... His build was unique. Hot Shot had very rarely seen a mech with a body like this.

Starscream shied away from him, bringing an arm up to act as a shield. He was on edge around anyone nowadays. "A human stole my T-Cog... I can't even fly without it..." He made it a point not to give his name. He had noticed the Autobot insignia Hot Shot bore and wasn't too keen on being attacked when he couldn't even return fire.

He blinked at that, "A human? How would they even know we exist? ...And what would they need with a T-cog?" he asked in confusion, cocking his helm at the seeker before giving a sound. "Wait, no, questions later. You need a medic. Come on, I won't hurt you. I know you're a Decepticon, so you can stop worrying about that."

Starscream drew away from the Autobot. "A medic would need to give me a replacement, and sadly, bio-organs aren't that easy to come by..." The offer was sorely tempting. He really wanted to fly again. "But I take it you're the type to insist upon such things?"

He grinned, "You bet your sweet aft I am." said the younger with a chuckle, unable to resist flirting with the mech. Even if he was a 'Con, he was still fragging hot.

The seeker stammered, trying to process a reply to the flirtation. He utterly failed in forming a coherent sentence and resorted to scoffing and tossing his helm haughtily, hiking his wings in irritation. "I do not wish to seek help from Autobots."

He pouted at that, "But you need help... And I mean, it's a crime to leave someone as gorgeous as you out here all alone and hurt..."

"G-gorgeous?" He shook off the comment and decided to play along. After all, it did boost his ego. He gave a seductive smirk. "Why yes, I /am/ quite flawless, aren't I?"

That had the Autobot giving a grin, "Seeker, you are perfect. But, I do need a name to add to this perfection."

"...My name is Starscream..." He replied, recoiling defensively in case the Autobot decided to strike him.

His optics brightened at that, watching the seeker curiously. "Starscream? I know a Starscream, but... Hey, I'm not gonna attack you, mech! I told ya that!" he chuckled in amusement at the recoil. "It's a rule of mine not to hurt sexy mechs such as yourself." he said with a charming little grin.

He felt his face plates flush faintly as he watched Hot Shot through crimson optics. "Never can be too careful, you know?" He wanted to inquire about the other Starscream, but he didn't really care.

"Heh, I know. I would hate for someone to scratch that handsome face of yours." he purred, enjoying flirting with the seeker.

Starscream turned his head to show a scratch on his right cheek. "A little late for that." He smirked once again, sitting back against the cave wall and stretching out his long legs.

His optics brightened at that, giving a frown, "Well, I'll have to personally pay a visit to whoever did that." he said before his attention was completely caught by the long, lithe legs being stretched out... Primus, how shapley could one mech be?

The seeker could no longer resist the playfully coy nature he so prided himself on. "Like what you see, mech?" He purred silkily, trailing a long claw up the length of his leg.

"No, I don't like it..." he said as he shifted closer to the seeker, whispering huskily, "I love it."

Starscream bit back the urge to shiver with delight at the mech's voice. Perhaps abandoning the Decepticons hadn't been such a foolish endeavor after all. "Do you now~? And just how much do you love it, Hot Shot~?" Starscream leaned in close to the Autobot's audios and whispered the words sensually.

His frame quivered, engine revving as heat started to build within his systems. "Mm, I could tell you... Or I could show you." he purred with a seductive smile.

His fans began to cycle as he felt his body heat up. "Show and tell, perhaps~?" He grinned playfully, running a claw along Hot Shot's chest plate.

Hot Shot purred at those words, loving the feel of the claws running up his chest plate. Getting intimate with a Decepticon was beyond dangerous, but... Primus, this seeker was too hot. "Mmm, I'm going to blow your mind... I can't wait to get a taste of you..." he moaned as he leaned in close enough to lick at the seeker's neck, trailing his glossa down to the silver chest.

Starscream shuddered, gritting his denta and gripping Hot Shot's shoulder tightly. Such actions with an Autobot of all beings... Though he was having an exceedingly hard time even caring that the other mech was a 'Bot.

His hands stroked up the flat tummy and over the seeker's chest, trailing teasing touches back to his wings. All the while, Hot Shot placed butterfly kisses back up to Starscream's neck, lapping and nipping there before venturing up to his cheek and toward his lips.

The seeker's hands moved to wrap around Hot Shot's shoulder, his claws digging in slightly. His faceplates flushed and his fans kicked into overdrive to keep his body cool, though this was failing miserably everytime Hot Shot touched him.

Purring as he watched the seeker's every movement with his heated gaze, Hot Shot leaned in to place a wanting lick to the Decepticon's lips. "Ohh, even sweeter than I had imagined..." he cooed as his skilled digits stroked the sensitive wings.

His wings twitched under the Autobot's touch and Starscream emitted a fairly loud moan. His body jerked forward, pressing against Hot Shot's form. Starscream quickly captured Hot Shot's lips to silence another moan that formed in his throat.

Hot Shot shifted to stradle the seeker when he felt the frame press against his own, grinding his panel into Starscream's own as he moaned into his lips heatedly. Primus, this seeker was too much... Slipping his glossa inside the seeker's mouth, he gently pinched a wing tip, toying with it eagerly. He wanted to feel Starscream writhe, wanted to hear more of those wonderful moans...

The seeker's claws dug deeper still into the Autobot's shoulders, as he lifted his hips to meet the grinding, moving oppostie Hot Shot. His panel loosened immediately after his wing was pinched. Starscream's form shuddered below Hot Shot and his head fell back against the cave wall.

The feel of the seeker's panel loosening against his own had the young Autobot panting heatedly, pulling back to hook his arms under the lithe legs and place them around his hips. "A-are you ready for me?" he asked breathlessly, his voice husky with want.

Starscream nodded, kissing Hot Shot again. "Yes... I'm r-ready..." This had to be wrong on various levels. Then again, since Starscream was currently unaligned, he supposed it didn't really matter.

Nodding softly, he quivered and moaned as he let his own panel slip open, his spike sliding out to stand erect. "T-tell me how you want it, Starscream... I'll give it to you however you like..." he moaned as he pumped his own spike a few times, prelube building at the head.

The seeker was used to a violent and punishing experience when it came to interfacing. Perhaps a change of pace? "S-slow... Deliberate. Until I can't take it and beg you to 'face me harder..." He purred silkily.

Mmm, that had his spike throbbing to be buried within the seeker's wet heat. "As you command." he cooed deeply, shifting to place the head of his spike at Starscream's entrance before gently and ever so slowly beginning to push inside.

A violent shiver wracked the seeker's body and he hid his face against Hot Shot's shoulder, nibbling on his neck cables lightly as he moved down on the Autobot's spike. The 'Bot wasn't as big as Megatron, but Starscream found himself favoring the Autobot's spike size compared to his leader's. It was much better suited for the seeker's thin frame.

He grinned as he felt the nibbling to his neck, pushing deeper inside the velvet heat, loving the feeling of it clenching and pulling at his throbbing spike. It was hard to keep from just pounding the seeker into bliss, but he would never go against the wishes of his interface partner. Besides, the slow, agonizing thrusts were rather fun, in their own way.

Starscream's voice failed him as he made a variety of pants, squeaks and moans as he moved against Hot Shot to increase the stimulating friction. "Would you... like to go f-faster, Hot Shot?" He murmured against the other mech's neck.

"I-if you... want me to..." he moaned as he continued to thrust at the same pace, other than giving one quicker thrust to tease the seeker.

"P-Primus, please... Faster..." He pleaded with a cute whine, kissing Hot Shot feverishly. It felt so good to be teased like this.

That sweet pleading and cute whine was all the motivation he needed, quickening his thrusts eagerly as he slipped his glossa into the seeker's mouth.

Starscream returned the glossa play, his legs tightening around Hot Shot's waist as the pace quickened. He panted the Autobot's name against his lips, the seeker's fans failing to cool him.

The sound of his name being panted so deliciously against his lips had Hot Shot whimpering in pleasure, thrusting harder as he held Starscream close and pulled him into every swift motion of his hips.

The seeker tried to hold on as long as he could but he felt his climax rapidly approaching. "...A-almost there..." He murmured, his wings twitching wildly.

"Ah-ahh... So close..." he panted heatedly as he thrust ever faster, aiming deep inside the lithe mech. Primus, so good... so hot... With an arch of his back, Hot Shot overloaded and spilled his lubricants within the seeker, filling him with the hot, sticky fluid.

The feeling of Hot Shot filling him drove Starscream over the edge and he overloaded, clinging shakily as he rode out his climax, nuzzling and kissing the Autobot. "S-so good... Amazing..." He breathed.

The Autobot panted as he felt the clenching at his spike when the seeker overloaded, quivering in pleasure. "P-Primus... I hope you enjoyed that... a-as much as I did..." chuckled the younger breathlessly through gasps for air.

He didn't trust his voice not to break, so he nodded in response. It occurred to him this might not happen again and Starscream found himself having mixed feelings on the thought.

Shifting carefully, Hot Shot gently pulled out of the seeker, shivering as his spike slid free with a wet sound. Shifting out from between Starscream's legs, the younger moved to sit beside him with a content sigh. "Mmm, Primus... That felt good... Good thing we'll have plenty of chances to do that again while you're at our base." he said with a bright smile, rather making the decision on his own.

Starscream gave Hot Shot a quizzical look. "What if the other Autobots decide to treat me like a prisoner? This /is/ a war, after all..." His Spark lept at the idea of staying close to the other mech, but he was paranoid.

"I won't let them, simple as that." he said with a smirk, clearly one of those bots who thought he could do anything for those he cared about. Though, he drooped a bit as he looked to the seeker once more, "Unless... you were going back to the Decepticons for repairs..?"

The seeker scoffed, tossing his head. "As if. I'm a rogue. Besides, I've been told if I ever return, I'm scrap." He wouldn't join the Autobots. But there was something chasimatic about Hot Shot that made a small portion of his brain consider it.

That had the young mech smiling excitedly, his big, blue optics brightening. "That's great! Well... not great, I mean it sucks that they want to hurt you... But now I can bring you back with me and protect you." he said with an ever present smile, gently placing an arm around Starscream's shoulders.

Starscream leaned against the Autobot, resting his helm against his partner's chest plates. "...Why are you so keen to protect me? I was a Decepticon." He had never met an Autobot who would be this relaxed around their eons old foes.

He hummed, thinking for a moment... before grinning playfully. "Because you are the most gorgeous mech I have ever laid optics on."

The seeker chuckled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Autobot..." He murmured in a teasing tone. "Thank you for wanting to protect me..."

He grinned at that, snuggling the seeker closer. "Good, cause I intend to flatter you as often as possible. And I'll protect you like I would any other Autobot. Well, as long as you remain either an Autobot or a nuetral."

"...What about if I ever returned to the Decepticons? You'll treat me as an enemy?" He wanted to know what to avoid once the inevitable came about. Starscream liked Hot Shot. Something about him was special, but it was something the seeker couldn't quite place.

His optics dimmed at that, smile falling as he glanced away a bit. "Well, if you returned to the Decepticons... I would have to treat you like an enemy. But I was really hoping you wouldn't want to go back to them... I mean, they threatened to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you unless I was left with absolutely no other choice..."

Starscream offered a smile. "It was only a what if, Hot Shot... It doesn't mean I'm considering it now. I thought about it because I need a replacement T-Cog... But I don't think the Decepticons will offer me any aid..."

He gave a frown, "I'll find that human and get your t-cog back myself, if I have to." Hot Shot himself found it strange that he was so eager to protect this mech... He knew he had been a Decepticon and yet he still was completely infatuated with him. Perhaps it was his fragile, lithe, and unquestionably sexy build that made him so eager to protect and be with the mech. However, it wasn't only his looks that had Hot Shot interested.

"Hehe... I'd appreciate that..." Starscream curled against the Autobot, nuzzling him lightly. "It's strange... Having someone wanting to protect me..."

He smiled as the other curled against him, holding the lithe mech closer, "I don't know how anyone could NOT want to protect you."

"You'd be surprised... My leader could care less. In our ranks, it's fend for yourself. We hardly get any help from one another. Though everyone else would recieve more aid then myself..." But with Hot Shot, he felt safe.

Frowning, he gently cupped Starscream's cheek in his palm and turned his helm up to capture his lips lovingly. "You won't have to worry about that, anymore..." he said softly, his tone serious before he smiled brightly once more, seeming excited. "Come on! I'll bring you back to base and let you get used to your new home!"

Starscream nodded. "But I can't transform... I can't hide... What if a human sees me?" He was suddenly feeling very cautious.

Shaking his helm, the younger replied, "You don't have to worry about that. We can open the ground bridge." he said before sending a comm. to his team mates. However, they were not to pleased to hear that he was trying to bring a Decepticon back with him. The only one willing to give Starscream a chance, was Optimus. Though even he wanted Hot Shot to be cautious and keep a close optic on the seeker.

Looking back to Starscream, he smiled once more, "All right, you're cleared to come back to base with me, but you can't go wandering around alone, you have to stay with me at all times. And be unarmed... But don't worry, I'll protect you."

Starscream shook his helm. "I can't use any weapons without my t-cog as it is... Your friends have no need to worry about me..." He pushed himself off the ground, dusting off. "Shall we go then, darling?" He smiled softly at the other mech.

Standing, he grinned at the endearment, hearing the ground bridge opening outside. "Of course, love." he purred, nuzzling the smaller mech before scooping him into his arms bridal style and heading out of the cave and for the ground bridge.

The seeker made a tiny yelp at being picked up, but he made no effort to complain. Instead, he rested his helm against Hot Shot's shoulder. "I can't shake the feeling the others are going to treat me like a prisoner..."

He gave a little sound at that, holding him tighter, "They won't. At least, most of them won't. Blurr might try, but he can kiss my aft. I won't let anyone hurt you or treat you badly."

"You'd be the first." He smiled contentedly and kissed Hot Shot lovingly. "I really appreciate this..."

Hot Shot smiled warmly after returning the kiss, walking through the gate to be greeted by the other Autobots.

Most of whom didn't look so pleased.

Grinning brightly, the hot rod ignored their less than thrilled expressions. "So, I can keep him?" he asked playfully, as though asking to keep a kitten. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blurr muttered something under his breath while Jetfire eyed the lithe seeker suspiciously. "I don't know, Prime... As your second in command, I have to disagree with you on this one. I mean, he calls himself Starscream, but we all know he isn't." he said, causing Blurr to speak up.

"Why should we trust a 'Con in the first place? Just because he feeds us some sob story?"

Hot Shot growled threateningly, opening his mouth to snark off at the two, though Optimus cut him off.

"We are Autobots, Blurr. I believe everyone deserves a second chance. However, that does not mean we will let our guard down." said the Prime as he watched Starscream closely with a kind gaze.

The small seeker growled and squirmed out of the Autobot's arms. "My name is Starscream. Hot Shot mentioned another one, but that is my name!" To have his own identity denounced was devestating to his already supremely damaged ego.

Hot Shot squeaked when Starscream squirmed out of his grasp, quickly stepping up beside him when Blurr crossed his arms, "You look nothing like him. What I want to know is why you chose to take his identity instead of someone higher up in the army." he said, his optics narrowing beneath his visor as he gazed at the seeker disapprovingly.

"Because I /am/ Starscream! I'm not the one you know!" He paused. Was he in a completely different world now? Bizarre. "Wait... Where am I?" These Autobots were none that he recognized and he was sure he had been the only Starscream around. What was going on?

Hot Shot frowned, scratching the back of his helm, "Well, you're on earth..." he said, getting confused, and Red Alert frowned as he thought, "It is possible that this Starscream is from another universe. It wouldn't be the first time we have seen counterparts."

Optimus nodded softly in agreement. "Starscream, do you remember anything unusual that might have led to you being sent here?" he asked curiously.

He shook his helm. "No... I was on earth in my world... I lost my t-cog to a human, ran away and just hid out in the cave Hot Shot found me in... I can't recall anything strange." Maybe now they'd believe his name was Starscream. It would make him feel better at the very least.

"How convenient." huffed Blurr, recieving a sharp glare from Hot Shot that he shrugged off.

Wrapping his arm around Starscream's waist, the young mech looked instead to Optimus. "I trust Starscream and I made a promise to protect him. I don't care what /Blurr/ or anyone else has to say about it."

Optimus shook his helm softly, "There is no need to get up in arms. I stand by my decision. Starscream will remain here, and be called by this name unless he himself informs us otherwise."

"...Call me whatever you want if you think it will be less confusing..." Starscream pressed close to Hot Shot. He felt completely defenseless. It was almost as if he were a sparkling in need of their parents' protection. Again, another blow to his pride.

Shaking his helm, Optimus spoke once more. "I feel it would be best to call you by your true name. I do not want you to feel unwelcome here, Starscream."

He smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay... I'll try not to be trouble." Starscream looked up at Hot Shot before glancing at the more hostile Autobots. He hoped he wouldn't be caught alone with Blurr. Starscream had this sinking feeling that Blurr would shoot him out of spite.

"I am faithful you will be no trouble at all." said Optimus with a soft nod before casting a light glance to the other Autobots, "And I am sure no one will give you any trouble either."

"I certainly hope so..." Starscream nodded in thanks to Optimus. It was certainly strange, being around Autobots that were willing to listen and not put stasis cuffs or a wing clamp on him.

Optimus gave a soft nod to the seeker before looking to Hot Shot and motioning to the door. "Please take Starscream to medbay to be checked out, Hot Shot. Once Red Alert does what he can for him, you can show him around or take him to an empty room."

Though Hot Shot had other plans, "Uh, I was actually thinking me and him could share my room." he said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his helm a bit bashfully.

Blurr snorted in disgust, "Only you would be sick enough to frag a 'Con, Hot Shot." he growled, seeming ready to continue, though he was silenced by a calm glance from the Prime.

And once the mech was silent, Optimus looked back to a very irritated Hot Shot. "Whatever your reasoning for wishing to share a room, it is Starscream's decision. However, I do wish to speak with you in private while Red Alert is looking him over."

Blurr gave an angry sound at the gesture, though Hot Shot only grinned at his lover. "I'm sure Red will have ya flying in no time," he said, though looked when Red gave a sound.

"Not so fast, Hot Shot. You said his t-cog was missing... I can't repair that so easily... I will do what I can, but I can't make any promises..." he said before motioning for Starscream to follow him as he headed for medbay. "Come with me, I'll check you out."

The Seeker nodded and trailed after Red Alert, making another face at Blurr before snickering. His wings twitched slightly and he sagged once the others were out of view. "...Is there any way to get a replacement t-cog?"

Red Alert shook his helm softly. "Not really... Not unless someone traded their t-cog to you. And I can't do that, since it would take one of our warriors off the field."

"Then there isn't much need in you looking me over... That's the only thing wrong." His spark dropped at the thought of being unable to fly again. If there was one thing you should never do, it's ground a seeker.

The medic paused at that, looking back to the seeker with an understanding expression. "I will do my best, Starscream. I promise you that." he said softly.

Hot Shot seemed to be struggling with a choice. "I-I could give my t-cog to him... Until we find his." he suggested.

Red Alert shook his helm, "No, I already said why that is not an option."

Starscream also shook his helm. "Mine is in my world... Here, I'm grounded... Maybe I'll get lucky, you know?" He tried to sound optimistic, but he failed. "Thank you for the offer, Shotty, but I'll be fine as long as I can be outside or up high."

Hot Shot gave a soft sigh, nodding. "I guess that means you won't be staying with me..." he said softly, deflating sadly. He started to continue, though he was cut off by Prime's voice through the comm. link, and he gave a heavy sigh at the message. "I have to go, but I'll be back to get you soon." he said with a soft pout as he hugged the seeker tightly, not noticing the curious expression on Red's face.

Starscream returned the hug. "I'll stay with you in your room, Shotty." He smiled warmly. "I just meant during the day. Anyway, hurry on. I'll still be here." His wings twitched and he gave the yellow mech a quick kiss.

He brightened at that, smiling happily as he returned the kiss before pulling back to leave. "I'm glad you'll be staying. I'll do everything to get your t-cog back. Take care of him while I'm gone, Red!" he said as he hurried off, not wanting to keep the Prime waiting. 


End file.
